


hi im drunk heres this

by TheIslandOfMishfitToys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IM DRUNK, M/M, Multi, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMishfitToys/pseuds/TheIslandOfMishfitToys
Summary: imm drunk heres some drumk writings of my favorite boys





	hi im drunk heres this

Noctis loves his boys with all his heart. 

They are his world. 

He couldnt have had any better even if he wanted it.

Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio are the most perfect human beings to esist on this earth.

Fucking prompto with is chocobo ass hair and his freckles that are all over his body like hes his own sky full of constilations. His beautiful glassy eyes that look like the most perfect oceans. His smile who could kill even the stringest man. His eagerness to take pictures of e v e r y t h i n g. His cute lil butt. Oh god his butt. He could fram the ass and put it over his mantle. 

Ignis is such a gorgeous man. He could stab someone and they would say thatnk you. He could stab me and I would feel honored. He is the mmost reliable person a person coould have. He hs taken care of me through thick and thin and even when it wasnt nessicsry for his job. He gives up everyhting to make sure that Im happy without expecting something in return. I mean of course ive givin something in return how cou;ld you not. The look in his eyes when I drop to my knees to swallow him whole is enough fap material to last me the rest of my life.

And Gladio. God, the way he fucks me into oblivion, and the way he gets so protective of me after almost accidents is just---- f u ckkkkkkkkkk. He can get aggresive but the way he turns into a marshmellow is enough to swoon me on spot. The way he can just swing me over his shoulder with one arm is enough to make me hard on spot. His beautiful long hair flowwing in the wind like a man waiting fro battle on a hill top. Oh boy. 

All of them together is enough to give me a heart attack. The way that gladio and ignis seem like a married couple makes my heart ache with love, and the gentleness they both have with Prompto.

What truely gets me going though is the fucking way they gang up on me and give me undevided body worship. Like holy fuking shit man, the first time i cam in my pants.It usualy starts with gladio picking me up bridal style and throwing me ontop of the two king beds we pushed togerther because like hell 4 people could comfortably fit on any other kiond of bed, and then the other two attacking me on opposing sides. Sometimes it's ignis pulling me to bed with the other two waiting for me, or prompto and I stumbling to bed well making out with everything into it and the others following. 

This time was a total surprise. 

We had come back from doing stuff and They had all guided me to the bedroom and It started with prompto attacking my lips whilw gladio started unduckiling my belt. Ignis was looking for god knows wheat in my drawesr against the wall infront of the bed.

When Gladio got the belt off he pratically rippid my pants off. He started fisting my dick methodically. It was startedting to get stiff sonit wasnt that hard. Whith a gorgeous man like prompto makingout with you like the world depended on it how could you not get a boner. 

Ignis found whatever the fuck and strolled to the bed. He kneeled on it and racked ihs hand under my shirt. He guided his hands up my back and then pulled his hands down leaving scratches down my bakc.

“Noctis,” He wispered in my ear. “Would you be bothered by a little bit of bondage?”

I lifted my hands up to cradle Promptos face and pulled away, I looked over my shoulder into ignis’s eyes.  Prompto took the moment to latch onto my neck.

“Not at all.” I panted, “ Please…”

Ignis smirked and then planted a chase kiss on my lips. I glanced down to the little pill of things he grabbed from my dresser and saw the rolled up cotton rope. Ignis pcked it up and made do To tieing me up. 

Gladio stopped what he was doing for a moment only to rplace his hands with my mouth. There was so much going on I moaned very loudly. 

Ignis Paused what he was doing to pull my shirt over my head. He looked down at my back and saaw the large welts that he made. He took a moment to licka long strip up my back.It soothed the dull pain I didnt knotice I had. He placed small kissing al up my back and then returned to fiddling with the ripe. It went over my neck, my back, arnound my hands, pulling it tought so they were flush agasint my back.

I felt a pressure building up In my stomach. Gladio was goijg at it pretty hard by now. 

“Glado, Im going to come soon if you dont stop.” I wimpered. As much as i wanted to come I wanted it to last a little longer; I wanted the moment with my biys to  last longer.

Gladio pulled off with a pop and started fisting it again, kissing his inner thighs.

Ignis dragged his hands down my chest from behind and whispered into my ear. ‘What would my lovely pronce like tonigt? Does he want to be fucked, or made come by other mean?”

I looked into ignis;s eyes, and whisper back, “other means…”

Prompto Paused from sucking on his shoulders to look at iginis. “Can we flip hin over?” he asked with desperate eyes.

Igis nodded and gladi toook a moment to stand up and aggressivly flip him over. Prompto kissed the welts down his back and moved over so he was facing Noctisis ass. He spread His vheeks and licked a strip up his hole. Meanwhile gladio started massaging his shoulder blades, snapping the rope that was pulled against it.

Noct was on his knees, his forehead pressed against the bed. He could feel prompto licking his ass, and was so absorbed in the feeling, that when he felt iggys hand on his now cold from the saliva dick he jumped a little. Iggy soothed him by pulling at his dick, trying to warm him up a little. 

Noct was feeling tired and all he wanted was to come and then sleep under the blankets with his favorite people. So he asked just that, and of course he got what he wanted.

The three of them were all practiacally ontop of galdio, the human heater. Noct had made sure to make the other three come just as hard as the made him. They were all asleep before him, so he took a moment to think. He thought about how he was the luckiest person in the workd to have these threee amazong peple. He wou;d never want anymore tjan just them.


End file.
